Sweetie Belle/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png|Before they were official friends. Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|In a strange mistake, a filly with the design of Sweetie Belle (sitting to the left of Twist mysteriously gains Sweetie Belle's coloring during this scene. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|Emerging from under the table Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Standing up for Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle.png|Happy Sweetie Belle. CMC Smiling S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|They all have blank flanks First CMC Meeting.jpg|First CMC Meeting. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png|Sweetie Belle dancing among friends. Stare Master Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle watching her sister hurrying Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png|Disappointed about the fact, that she can't help Smiling Rarity and unhappy Sweetie Belle S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Opal cut Sweetie Belle`s mane S01E17.png|Opal gives Sweetie a manecut. Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity. The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle is so happy to see her best friends. CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|Laugh your hearts out CMC, laugh them out! CMC Rarity looks stressed-W 4.1427.png|Sweetie Belle is thinking-" Wow Rarity does look stressed today." Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle is a "sweet, little angel." Contemplate.png|Such angels, you three! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png|Sweetie Belle could almost match up with the royal Canterlot voice. The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Excited about the upcoming sleep over The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight is going to spin Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png|The CMC are such sweet angels. CMC yell epic S1E17.png|Talk about a epic yell. Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG|Attack of the 3 foot Pony Monster! Hammering S1E17.png|Paging Dr. Hammer, Dr. Hammer and Dr. Hammer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Stop! Sweetie time! The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|The table didn't turn out that good The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Happiest coalminers in all of Equestria Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png CMC she gonna sing-W 1.2008.png|Coughing up a song... Loudlullaby.png|...and singing her little heart out! Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|That neck sure can stretch Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png|Hmm, apearrantly she knows the cloud walking spell Sweetie Belle - Hush Now.png|Sweetie singing Hush Now Lullaby. Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle singing the long note of Hush Now Lullaby. CMC I wonder caused-W 7.9976.png|"I wonder what scared the chickens?" Sweetie Belle heard-5.0087.png|"I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!" Scootaloo 2 chickens-W 4.9489.png|Huh? People are watching us on TV? The Show Stoppers Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and CMCs S1E18.PNG Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png Walking_Up_to_the_Clubhouse_S1E18.PNG Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|The CMC in a tree with AJ. Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png Sweetie Belle (green background.).png|Sweetie Belle (Green Background.) Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png|Pig feeding time Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Belle5.png|Sweetie Belle stirring a pot. Sweetie Belle reading S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle reading. Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png|I've seen worse. CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Sweetie Belle Yeah.jpg No CM yet.JPG Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png|"Dumb Fabric!" Sweetie Belle pffffft S1E18.png|Pfffffffft. Sweetie Belle sitting.png|Sweetie Belle sitting. Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle singing the magics. Sweetie Belle sewing S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle sewing. Apple Bloom yeah.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Do we look like jedi or sith? The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Sweetie Belle performing on stage. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|Is this supposed to happen? Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png|That's my cue. Sweetie Belle Oh no! S1E18.png CMC huh what S1E18.png|Mix of "Huh" and "What." Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|"Thanks Twilight." CMC comedy S1E18.png|"COMEDY!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Sweetie Belle 'Plan B' S1E23.png|"Plan B?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Maybe we should do something' S1E23.png|"Maybe we should do something less dangerous?" Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'That's a great, safe idea' S1E23.png|"That's a great, safe idea." S1E23 Scootaloo in the air.PNG|Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo go by Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Don't kick me, I never called you chicken! Sweetie Belle 'Of course' S1E23.png|"Of course!" CMC High hoof S1E23.png The CMC stuck together S1E23.png Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|Well, that was close. CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|Where yer rabbits going? CMC gasp S1E23.png|Oh no! CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png|"That was such a sweet story." Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, what is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings Crossing.png|Sweetie Belle watches as the ducklings cross. Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png|"Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy!" Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png Rarity S01E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png|"Most other fillies at school already have theirs." Rarity2 S01E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Pinkie Pie S01E23.png Pinkie and CMC s01e23.png|Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Pinkie Pie1 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E23.png Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Pinkie Pie7 S01E23.png Pinkie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|"She's just being Pinkie Pie." CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|"Awwwww..." Cutie Mark Crusaders watching Main 6 hug S01E23.png|Scootaloo Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom. Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png Scootaloo 'need to try zip-lining again' S1E23 .png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hug. Scootaloo Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|Sweetie Belle tells that the shower's about to start. Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|It's good to watch the shower on the back of your sister. Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders